It is Si (silicon) that is most widely used as a semiconductor substrate at present. For instance, a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is formed on a Si substrate. A method of manufacturing a MISFET is roughly described below. First, a well is formed in a Si substrate, and a gate insulator and also a gate electrode are further formed on the well. Then, impurities having a conductivity type opposite to that of the well are introduced into the well on both sides of the gate electrode by ion-implantation, thereby forming impurity diffusion layers to be a source and a drain. At this time, an annealing treatment is carried out to activate the implanted impurities after the ion-implantation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-261792 (Patent document 1) describes a technology, in which shallow source and drain diffusion layers, which are aligned with a gate electrode, are formed by the ion-implantation inclined at 30° from a vertical incident angle toward the gate electrode side and the short-time thermal annealing (RTA) is performed for 5 seconds at 950° C., and after the gate sidewall spacers are formed, deep source and drain, which are aligned with the gate sidewall spacers, are formed by the ion-implantation and the short-time RTA is carried out again for 5 seconds at 950° C.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-77541 (patent document 2) describes a technology in which an RTA treatment is performed for about 10 seconds at 1000° C. in nitrogen atmosphere after the ion-implantation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-11674 (Patent document 3) describes a technology of controlling the absorption of an excimer laser light energy by means of the thickness of a silicon dioxide layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-168341 (Patent document 4) describes a technology of controlling the absorption of an excimer laser light energy by means of the ratio of Ox and Ny in an SiOxNy layer and the thickness of the SiOxNy layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-114352 (Patent document 5) describes a technology in which, after an extension of a source and a drain is formed and sidewall insulators are formed on the sidewalls of a gate electrode, a source and a drain are formed by the ion-implantation, and then, in order to activate the implanted impurities, a long-wavelength laser annealing with a wavelength in the range where light absorption by free carrier absorption occurs, that is, the laser annealing with a wavelength of 3 μm or more is carried out.
Meanwhile, an SiC (silicon carbide) substrate has been attracting attentions as a semiconductor substrate for a next-generation semiconductor device, which cannot be realized by an Si substrate due to the limitation of its physical properties. Since the annealing of the SiC substrate with an electric furnace or the like is difficult, restoration of crystallinity and activation of impurities in an ion-implantation layer (semiconductor region) by laser annealing instead of heat annealing have been studied.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-277448 (Patent document 6) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-289550 (Patent document 7) describe a technology in which KrF and XeCl excimer laser which has an irradiation power density at which surface elements are not evaporated is irradiated to SiC implanted with ions.